1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to blow dryers and, more specifically, to a plurality of hair curlers having means for engaging a hair curling appliance comprising a housing having curler engaging and disengaging means, a circuit for producing a volume of heated air, control means for energizing and de-energizing said circuit, an actuator for engaging a temperature burst and means for tapping a power source. The housing incorporates a handle assembly containing a heating element for electrically heating the air in use, an on/off switch, quick release ring and temperature burst button. At one distal end of the curling wand is a curler attachment port that allows the user to insert a curler and release the curler by a quick release button. The wand allows for the use of a variety of different size and style curlers to be used. A storage case is provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other hair care device designed for styling. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,811 issued to Djenner on Jan. 30, 1968.
Another patent was issued to Reyes on Oct. 12, 1071 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,070. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,398 was issued to Fromman on Sep. 16, 1980 and still yet another was issued on U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,851 to Plaisted as U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,851.
Another patent was issued to McClean on Aug. 11, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,479. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,037 was issued to Chan on Nov. 15, 1994. Another was issued to (Chan on (May 7, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,665 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 23, 1999 to O'Brien as U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,635.
Another patent was issued to Smal on Dec. 19, 1979 as U.K. Patent No. GB2022406. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB2241434 was issued to Chan on Sep. 4, 1991. Another was issued to Assmann on Apr. 18, 1996 as German Patent No. DE4437703.